


Crónicas de homos primerizos

by Ladyisatramp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Couple routine, FIRST EVERYTHING!, First Kiss, First Relationship, First Time, M/M, official relationship
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyisatramp/pseuds/Ladyisatramp
Summary: Desde empezar a salir, el noviazgo es una etapa muy bonita durante la adolescencia. Pero, ¿Por qué el primero tiene que ser tan complejo? Más cuando se trata de un par de chicos. Una serie de drabbles enfocada en momentos ridículos, peleas estúpidas y sobre todo, muestras de cariño inesperado. (KageHina)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What's up all the people!   
> Porque estos dos son mis polluelos bellos y son todo amor. ¡Maldito sea el KageHina lleno de fanarts tan pinches bellos! Pura chulada, papuh.  
> Espero de todo corazoncito les agrade este proyecto que va para largo.
> 
> Antes de la trama...  
> Aclaración: Haikyuu!! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Haruichi Furudate. Si fuera mío, todos serían homos. Homos del voley(?)
> 
> Advertencias: Dúo raro. El comienzo de la torpeza amorosa más idiota en los tiempos remotos del voley.
> 
> Sin más que decir: AL FIC!

**Crónicas de homos primerizos**

**(KageHina)**

**Capítulo 1: Confesión**

 

Como cuando descubres que tu compañero de equipo, rival eterno y amigo indirecto es con quien tienes un flechazo de amor adolescente. El sentimiento no podría ser otro, se siente en el ritmo acompasado que provoca el corazón al desbocarse. Las miradas furtivas que cuando se mantenían concluían en sonrisas. La alta admiración que se tenían el uno al otro por su progreso tan espectacular. El querer hacer más duradero su abrazo cuando celebraban. El nerviosismo por sentirse tan cercanos y verse descubiertos.

No podía ser otra cosa más que eso. Verdadero cariño era la respuesta. Aunque obviamente existían los miedos, miedo a ser juzgado, a las diferencias del estereotipo, al rechazo, a lo desconocido.

 

—¡Me gustas, idiota!

 

El grito sincronizado hace un corto eléctrico en sus cerebros. El silencio domina unos minutos el patio trasero de la escuela, que se encuentra vacío después de la práctica de los equipos deportivos. Por comportamiento deficiente durante la práctica, el dúo raro de Karasuno había sido responsable de errores que hacían perder el tiempo. Por tanto, el capitán del equipo les impuso la tarea de ordenar todo el desastre tras finalizar el entrenamiento.

Pero no estamos enfocados en Sawamura. Sino en el tenso ambiente creado por las voces de Hinata y Kageyama al unísono.

 

—¿Ah? —Responden al mismo tiempo.

—¿¡A quién le dices "idiota"!? —Nuevamente lo hacen.

—¡Deja de copiarme! —De nuevo.

 

Los colores brotan golpeando sus rostros ferozmente atacando cada espacio de piel descubierta, sintiendo ese calor tan vivaz alrededor de las mejillas.  **¿Cómo pensaron que algo así _pasaría_? ** He ahí la cosa. Ninguno pensó que llegaría tan lejos.

Tras un Tobio trasnochado diciendo durante el descanso: _“Tengo que decirte algo, después de la práctica"_. Y un Shouyou de igual manera somnoliento respondiendo: _"Igualmente necesito hablarte de algo"._

 

—Entonces… —Suspira el muchacho más bajo pasando la mano por su nunca como que no queriendo la cosa, mientras Kageyama finge inspeccionar sus mechones de cabello para olvidar esa incomodidad que tanto le mataba en esos segundos muertos— ¿Estamos saliendo o algo así?

—Está bien, creo.

—Si, está bien.

 

Ambos asienten. Giran en su propio eje, golpean sus mejillas recios y como si estuvieran programados por computadora salen corriendo hasta llegar a direcciones opuestas a sus hogares, el mayor casi se cae a tropezones de su bicicleta del mini infarto que se ha llevado. El pelinegro sube los escalones agradeciendo que sus padres no se encuentren aun en casa. Hinata atraviesa como bólido el pasillo central de su hogar saludando rápido, justificándose con la excusa de _"Venirse orinando desde la salida"._

Se tumba cada uno tras cerrar su puerta en la misma. Inhalando profundo tras ese extraño momento, exhalan entre pensamientos.

**¿Qué diablos acaba de _pasar_?**

Una sonrisa curva sus labios evidenciando tardíamente su felicidad.


	2. Manos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moar del dúo raro. Fetiches con las manos (Khé). Chaparrito naranja hermoso con belleza que se chinga los millones de Soles del Universo (Qué puedo decir, lo amo).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up all the people!   
> Ah, KageHina de mis amores, amor mío, que me hicisteeeeee. Ok ya.  
> Les traigo una entrega más de este pequeño proyecto, y es que me enamoré de escribir de ellos, adoro a estos escuincles. Asdvfdvfg, no sé.
> 
> Antes de la trama...  
> Aclaración: Haikyuu!! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Haruichi Furudate. Si fuera mío, todos serían homos. Homos del voley(?)
> 
>  
> 
> Ahora si. Sin más que decir: AL FIC!

**Crónicas de homos primerizos**   
**(KageHina)**

**2\. Manos**

 

Debo, no debo, debo, no debo, debo, no debo.

"Pero quiero. Querer es poder, ¿No?"

O eso es lo que pensaba Hinata cada vez que solía caminar al lado de Kageyama en el camino de regreso a casa.  
Tras haber pasado dos días de la atrabancada declaración de sentimientos sorprendentemente recíprocos, su relación había cambiado... Y a la vez no.  
No era tan extremo el cambio ya que no le han dicho nada a sus compañeros de equipo, ni a sus familias, además de que aun siguen tratándose de la manera más común entre gritos y competencias personales.

El cambio estaba en que las miradas fijas ya no eran vergonzosas, hasta se podía decir que buscaban una excusa para verse. Como hoy hace el mayor, que solo observa fijamente la mano del armador del equipo. Cuando sales con alguien se supone que debes hacer ciertas cosas  
que hace la gente cuando tiene pareja.

Pero, ¿Quién debía tomarle la mano a quien primero? ¿Solo aplica cuando caminan juntos en el regreso a casa? ¿Podía tomarla como si nada? ¿O tenía que hacer un contacto leve primero?  
Demasiados líos mentales. Demasiadas reglas no escritas.

Lo del contacto no sonaba mal, tal vez debería intentarlo. Shouyou respiró profundo antes de rozar sus nudillos sobre el dorso de la mano del más alto, quedó enigmático entre la suavidad de su piel y la calidez que desprendía. Al no verse descubierto siguió con aquellos suaves toques, poco a poco ganaba más tiempo paseando piel contra piel. Era algo tan adictivo, tan como "GWAAAAH", hablando en términos del idioma Hinatense*.  
La atmósfera cambió cuando sintió los dedos de Kageyama atrapar la palma de su mano. Abrió los ojos como platos al sentir su asesina y azul mirada encima.

—¿Qué crees que haces?

Al verse descubierto lo único que pudo hacer fue quedar en shock ante esa reacción, buscando algo que decirle, las palabras no salían. Solo le quedó decirle la verdad. Ambos detuvieron su paso, casi llegando a donde sus caminos se separaban.

—Intentaba... Hmm, tomarte la mano.  
—Más bien solo tocabas mi mano. No sabía que tenías esa clase de fetiches.

Hinata se sonrojó violentamente ante la forma divertida con que lo decía, nada más para avergonzarlo.

—¿Ah? ¡No te creas tanto, Bakayama!*

En ese momento pudo ver lo hermosa que podía llegar a ser una sonrisa, la risa de Kageyama era tan atrapante como su piel aperlada.

—¡No te burles!  
—Ya. No me burlo. —Respondió Tobio secándose una lágrima volviendo a su seriedad regular— A veces no sé como un idiota como tú me tiene que gustar.

Los colores volvieron a brotar hacia todo el rostro del muchacho de cabellos naranjas, casi sentía reventar sus pupilas cafés ante ese comentario tan repentino. ¿Es que lo hacía adrede solo para apenarlo más de lo que de por si ya estaba? El armador de Karasuno desvió la mirada igualmente apenado.

Entonces simplemente no había medido sus palabras.  
Shouyou hizo un puchero externando su descontento.

—A veces creo que me provocas porque te divierte. —Confesó el más bajo a poniendo sus manos dentro de la chaqueta del uniforme.

Aunque antes de ello, el pelinegro introdujo también su mano izquierda en el bolsillo más cercano a él, colocándola al lado de la de Hinata. De un momento a otro ambas manos ya estaban unidas.  
Tobio entrelazó sus dedos acariciando cada milímetro de piel en esa zona haciéndolo estremecer.  
¿Qué tanto podías llegar a anhelar tomar la mano de quien te gusta?

Shouyou descubrió la respuesta ese día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definiciones marcadas durante la lectura:
> 
> *Hinatense: Subrayado. Referencia a una terminología que habla del idioma u origen de algo. En este caso, aplicado a Hinata. (Sus expresiones de “Fluuuuush”, “Gwaaaah”, “Fiuum” y asi).
> 
> *Bakayama: Fusión, que creo que todos identificaron, de idiota (“bakka”) y Kageyama (El novio de mi otro novio. Deeeee, amor si les esto, no me pegues(?) Es algo platónico *luv*)
> 
>  
> 
> Es que hasta tomar de la mano a tu pareja en un principio es complicado, no sabes como reaccionará, más si es tu primer noviazgo *weas cute*.
> 
> Los invito a seguir leyendo estas cosas feas, a que me den su opinión, me maten por no continuar o díganme que experiencia les gustaría que escribiera con estos dos. ¡Reviews o mensajes son aceptados!
> 
>  
> 
> Nos despedimos con la canción random del día:  
> "Pero que sea desértica… OH SHIIIII. DESERTICA!" La Planta de Caos… ¿Kaos? No me acuerdo como se escribía el nombre de esa banda, pero equis. Ta’ chida la rola, whateva.   
> Ay los vidrios!
> 
> -Lady


	3. Beso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primer beso, amigos. Prepárense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up all the people!   
> No hay nada mejor que un KageHina en un miércoles por la mañana, ¿Verdad? ¡Es que estos dos hacen que mi imaginación brote por los miles de cielos existentes! 
> 
> Antes de la trama...  
> Aclaración: Haikyuu!! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Haruichi Furudate. Si fuera mío, todos serían homos. Homos del voley(?)
> 
> Ahora si. Sin más que decir: ¡AL FIC!

**Crónicas de homos primerizos**

**(KageHina)**

**3. Beso**

 

Si algo le repateaba el humor a Kageyama Tobio haciéndolo estar de malas (más de lo usual) era el no tener momentos a solas con su reciente y único interés amoroso.   Últimamente eran muchas coincidencias lo que hacían que Hinata y él no tuvieran ratos para ellos dos.

La primera razón era que las practicas duraban mucho más, l a competencia a las nacionales estaba complicada, tenían que ser los más fuertes después de todo.  **OK, eso lo puede soportar.**

Segundo, la época de exámenes se veía venir.   Por tanto debían dedicarse más a estudiar con Yachi. Aunque por asuntos de concentración decidieron tener asesorías individuales.  **Totalmente aceptable.**

Pero la tercera era otra cosa muy diferente.  Que los mayores o sus compañeros de clase ocuparan todo se bendito tiempo robándole al pequeño cuervo era otra cosa. Distrayendo a la carnada con salidas por helado, retas de video juegos, e incluso conversaciones privadas llenas de abrazos y gestos chistosos tras la practica o durante el descanso. Le estaban quitando tiempo de solo caminar y tomarse las manos bajo los bolsillos del abrigo.  **Eso realmente lo ponía colérico.**

Hoy desde la mañana que lo vio, Hinata pudo percibir ese grado de descontento en el pelinegro que ponía su ceño fruncido cada vez que se veía distraído terminando de ponerle atención. Por eso hoy decidió que quizás debía reponer esa atención faltante a Kageyama.   Shouyou detuvo el paso en los escalones, tras salir de cambiarse para ir al entrenamiento. Todos ya se alejaban corriendo al gimnasio ganándoles el primer lugar en entrar. Aquello creó un enojo en el menor. 

—¡Oi! Llegaremos tarde, idio-…

Se había quedado un escalón debajo del mayor. El punto perfecto para que pudiera tomar la iniciativa. Los labios de Hinata callaron sus palabras, la sensación de suavidad de ellos era tan delicada, sutil. El contacto se evaporó cuando el número diez se separó para besar una de las comisuras en la orilla de su boca.

—Lo siento, Kageyama.  — Mencionó bajando nuevamente los escalones. Con una resplandeciente sonrisa blanca. — ¡Pero ya tenía que hacerlo! 

 

El otro se inmutó solo segundos para luego bajar rápido, interceptando al otro detrás del gimnasio en la pared que daba hacia los bebederos. El de cabellos naranjas dio un amplio respiro antes de ponerse de puntillas, siendo abrazado de la cintura esperando por ese nuevo y adictivo contacto.

Así finalmente, Kageyama tuvo su primer beso, y el segundo, y el tercero, y el cuarto... Muchos más que esos, en ese mismo día.

Y durante el entrenamiento, mientras lanzaba pases para rematar no pudo dejar de pensar en cuantos besos tendría el día de mañana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer y dar favs a este mini proyecto.  
> Abrazos y besos a todos los que se dan el tiempo de apreciar esta mentada simplona, ¡Son la onda!  
> ¡Déjenme comentarios o envíen mensaje sobre que les gustaría leer en este proyecto! Pueden compartir experiencias, también, Why not?
> 
> La canción random del día viene fuerte.  
> "Será mejor ha-blar. Sacar las piedras del camino, empezar, volver de nuevo al principio… Es más fá-cil. Vamos a decirnos la verdaaaaaaaad”.  
> “Vamos a decirnos la verdad de Meteoros, que es una banda con el wey de Miranda!. Como diría mi abuela: “La misma gata, pero revolcada.”
> 
> Ay los vidrios!


	4. Trato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata se empieza a dar cuenta de los cambios extraños que ocurren en su relación con Kageyama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up all the people!  
> ¡Buenas las tengan! Vuelvo resurgiendo de más allá con una entrega más de los homos más torpes del fandom voleibolero.
> 
>  
> 
> Antes de la trama...  
> Aclaración: Haikyuu! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Haruichi Furudate. Si fuera mío, todos serían homos. Homos del voley (?)
> 
> Sin más que decir: AL FIC!

**Crónicas de homos primerizos**

**4\. Trato**

 

Hinata no estaba seguro de un asunto en particular que le había ocurrido. Su mente maquinaba sobre ello rememorando los percances que habían pasado desde la mañana hasta el fin del día de hoy.

Todo comenzó la noche anterior. Cuando antes de irse a acostar su celular sonó, algo raro ya que no recordaba estar manteniendo una conversación en WhatsApp con alguien. Tomó el celular torpemente entre la oscuridad, lo desbloqueó y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa.

 

**Bakayama** ب **_** ب (enviado a las 21:56)

_"¿Quieres que lleguemos juntos mañana?"_

 

Los latidos de su corazón se fueron moviendo contrarios del ritmo presente, al igual que sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo. Leyó el contacto dándose cuenta que se trataba del pelinegro. Igual le llegó el pensamiento de que tal vez debería cambiarle el apodo. Pero no sabría que ponerle. _"Kageyama"_  no era lo suficientemente especial, y no podía decirle por su nombre de pila, al menos aún no.

 

**Yo** (enviado a las 21:57)

_"Quién eres y que le hiciste a Kageyama?!"_

 

**Bakayama** ب **_** ب (enviado a las 21:57)

_"Soy yo, idiota!"_

 

**Yo** (enviado a las 21:58)

_"Oh. Si lo eres hehe~_ _:p_ _"_

 

**Bakayama** ب **_** ب (enviado a las 21:58)

_"Entonces"_

 

Pudo averiguar que seguía escribiéndole, sin embargo le pareció divertido interrumpir.

 

**Yo** (enviado a las 21:59)

_"A las 6 en el parque, te parece?_ ovo _"_

 

**Bakayama** ب **_** ب (enviado a las 22:00)

_"Apenas iba a escribir! ¿¡No podías esperar!?"_

 

**Yo** (enviado a las 22:00)

_"Eso te ganas por lento! :D"_

 

**Bakayama** ب **_** ب (enviado a las 22:00)

_"Bien, a las 6 en el parque de la ruta."_

 

Y tras dejar el visto, soltó el móvil mientras su mirada perdida estaba plantada en el techo blanco de su recámara. Cerro sus ojos, despejo su mente, y soñó con los cálidos labios de Kageyama sobre los suyos. Sin idea de qué acababa de pasar, puesto que era extraño. Aun así sonrió hacia esa extrañeza.

* * *

 

Una vez pasada la mañana y ambos encontrándose en el sendero del parque, el menor no pudo evitar avergonzarse ante el efusivo saludo del muchacho del cabello anaranjado. Sin embargo, tras ese beso de buenos días puso los ojos en blanco al sentir temblar al más bajo por el frío. Por las prisas, Shouyou se había olvidado de cargar su sudadera y ahora recibía un sermón de parte de su interés amoroso.

—¡Puedes resfriarte por esto!

—Pero si estoy bien, aún no refresca tanto el clima.

—¡Ni hablar! ¿Qué parte no entiendes?

—Estoy bien. —Repitió la carnada de Karasuno— Además, soy muy resistente a estas cosas, y tamb-...

El mayor no pudo continuar con su justificación, ya que el colocador le había puesto su chaqueta en los hombros para cubrirlo, aunque fuera unas dos tallas más grande que la suya, funcionaría. Esta acción lo tomó desprevenido, haciendo que ahora él fuera quien se pusiera rojo hasta las orejas.

—Yo tengo un suéter, úsala sin problema.

—Gracias.

Kageyama negó poniéndose un súeter gris que sacó de su mochila, y metió la mano dentro del bolsillo del mayor para tomar su mano como de costumbre. Ocultando ese gesto, siguieron caminando hacia el plantel. Hinata seguía sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

 

* * *

 

Otra ocasión ocurrió durante el partido de práctica contra Datekou. Se encontraban haciendo el calentamiento previo, sentía las miradas del más alto, las correspondía con tanta felicidad en su sonrisa. Pero cada que recibía un golpe leve o hacia un gesto de dolor ligero, él se acercaba y acariciaba sus cabellos de manera tosca diciéndole que tuviera cuidado en voz baja. Un gesto tan rápido, pero también realmente inusual. Y no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta que Nishinoya mencionó algo al respecto.

—Shouyou, ¿No crees que Kageyama está más encima de ti de lo usual?

Las palabras del libero recorrieron su espalda como gotas de agua helada. ¿Sería que ya los había descubierto? ¿Eso era bueno? ¿O era malo? ¿Los echarían del equipo? ¿Que tenía que ver ello con lo otro? Ya se le estaba haciendo un mal hábito el auto crearse líos mentales sin siquiera considerar los hechos.

—¡C-creo que estás exagerando, Noya-senpai!

Entonces un balón se aproximó golpeando su nuca con una fuerza estratosférica haciéndolo caer.

—¡Oi! ¡Concéntrate, Hinata idiota!

El comentario del menor lo hizo enfadar casi echando humos. Corrió hacia el armador de Karasuno empezando una pequeña pelea que parecía no tendría fin hasta dentro de cinco minutos.

—Creo que solo eran exageraciones mías. —Fue lo que susurró el chico de segundo año borrando sus alucinaciones anteriores mientras corría a separarlos.

* * *

 

Por último cabe resaltar el viaje de regreso.

Todos exhaustos, se recargaban en sus asientos fundiéndose casi con los mismos acojinados para poder tomar una merecida siesta durante el recorrido. Unos se tomaban la libertad de dormir a sus anchas por el espacio solitario, como era el caso de Nishinoya y Tanaka en el amplio asiento trasero que prácticamente permitía a dos personas ir acostadas sin problema alguno (aunque ambos tenían el caso de ser el tipo de moverse al grado de crear una batalla épica en sueños).

Para otros el caso era diferente y se reducían a dormir con brazos cruzados para no invadir el espacio del compañero a un lado.

Hinata cabeceaba observando la ventana, dándose topes con la misma, Kageyama solo rodó los ojos viendo como el chico parecía carecer de sentido común, ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza además de voleibol? "Tú." Pensó a la par el más alto, no pudo evitar apenarse ante esa averiguación.

—Hinata.

—¿Hmm? —Respondió adormilado golpeando su frente con el vidrio plastificado.

Tobio volvió a poner a rodar su mirar antes de tomar por los hombros al chico para hacerlo cargarse en su hombro. El mayor abrió los ojos del movimiento imprevisto, ¿Qué iba a pasar si alguien los veía? Poco a poco fue dejándose llevar, cayendo rendido ante el peso de los parpados y terminó inundándose entre la sudadera prestada y el abrazo inesperado.

 

* * *

 

 

Así nos encontramos en la situación del comienzo, con un chico de primer año confundido,  _feliz_ , pero confundido a fin de cuentas.

**¿Kageyama estaba tratándole diferente?**  Sí. Si lo hacía.

Suspiró recostándose en la extensión de su cama, acariciando su cabello imitando su tacto sin lograrlo. Le estaba gustando esta nueva atención de parte del menor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por sus favs, follows y esas weas tan bellas que son los reviews! Le hacen el día a esta despechada personita que no puede hacer más que agradecer.
> 
> Antes de despedirme, la randomfrecuencia les dice~  
> "I'm the leading maaaan. And the lies I weave are oh so intricateeeeee, oh so intricateeeeeeeeee". "This scene it's an arms race" de Fall Out Boy. Como amo a estos weyes(?). La canción es más vieja y perdida que mi sentido común.
> 
> Ay los vidrios!
> 
> -Lady


	5. Cita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momentos incómodos en público. Hinata que le vale madre todo(?). Kageyama el protector. El voleibol salvando el día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up all the people!  
> Porque los homos novatos en el amor me pueden y porque yo hago lo que se me pega la gana en mi cuenta. Llega para ustedes un capitulo más de las travesías del dúo raro y sus sonseras cotidianas. 
> 
> Antes de la trama...  
> Aclaración: Haikyuu!! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Haruichi Furudate. Si fuera mío, todos serían homos. Homos del voley (?)
> 
> Sin más que decir: AL FIC!

**Crónicas de homos primerizos**

******5.**   **Cita**

 

_ "Esto se ha vuelto algo incómodo."  _ El fugaz pensamiento cruzó la mente de la joven pareja que se miraba a los ojos en medio del lugar acordado para aquella cita. La palabra resonó en ambas paredes mentales, haciéndoles avergonzar más. Sumando que nunca se habían visto usando atuendos casuales.

Así es. Ya había pasado un mes desde esa declaración y esta es apenas su primera cita. 

* * *

 

 

— Hey, Kageyama...— El más alto puso atención cruzando la vista con su interés amoroso.—  Nosotros estamos saliendo, ¿Verdad?

 

La pregunta por extraño que sonara, le dio rabia, Tobio hizo una mueca de obviedad que terminó disgustando a Hinata.

 

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta tan estúpida? 

— ¡No es estúpida!  — Respondió haciendo un puchero. Kageyama respiró profundo intentando tener paciencia. 

—Bien, n o lo es. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Lo que pasa es que...  — La voz del mayor se tornaba temblorosa entre sílabas, ese juego con los dedos a lo chica sacada de manga romántica de niñas.  _ "Eso no puede ser bueno" _ pensó intentando no inmutarse.

—¿Qué pasa?

—U-una... Una...

—¡Solo dilo, idiota!

—¡No hemos tenido una cita!

 

La explosión del pelirrojo se podía ver a varias cuadras de distancia al igual que el eco de su voz retumbaba en medio del pasillo.

 

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué hay de ayer en el terreno de Ukai?

—Estábamos practicando pases y remates, Bakageyama…

—Nos besamos un  _ buen _ rato terminando la práctica  — Explicó el pelinegro remarcando la palabra _buen_  para molestar al número diez del equipo.

—¡Eso no cuenta! ¡Y no lo menciones como si nada!

 

El armador agradeció al Sagrado Señor del Voleibol* que no había nadie allí en ese instante que se riera de él por su colosal sonrojo, ni de la cara de espanto de Shouyou. Agradeció también a la oscuridad de la noche y la falta de farolas también por lo mismo.

* * *

 

Eso nos lleva a estar aquí. Observando al par más ansioso-nervioso de la prefectura de Miyagi (probablemente de todo Japón). 

Los dos jóvenes cuervos caminaron acompañándose a un lado buscando que hacer. Kageyama carraspeó teniendo la atención del mayor, este estaba particularmente lindo el día de hoy. La camiseta turquesa que llevaba puesta le sentaba muy bien realzando el tono de su blanca piel, y esos pantalones cafés que iban acorde a sus ojos eran el complemento perfecto. Su cabello incluso se veía maravilloso en un desorden más allá de lo habitual. Hinata pudo sentir su mirada de halcón encima, llamó su atención con un codazo tosco recuperando la atención de los cinco sentidos del más alto que no hizo más que colorarse de nueva cuenta. 

Eso hizo sonreír al mayor con picardía además de colocarse en una boba parodia a las poses de los modelos de alta costura.

 

—Kageyama, ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

—Ni que fueras la gran cosa.

—¡Oye!  —Exclamó el hiperactivo anaranjado con un infantil puchero—  ¡Soy la persona que te gusta!

—¡Oi! ¡No lo grites tan alto!

 

La caminata siguió entre comentarios absurdos, al final habían decidido ir por un helado a la plaza más cercana, quedaba justo en el medio de las trayectorias de la estación donde habían quedado y el lugar no estaba tan retirado. Era una heladería en los locales externos al edificio, tenía incluso unas mesas y bancos bastante simpáticos, colores claros que relataban una calidez hogareña. Shouyou en realidad había propuesto el lugar, por dos sencillas razones:

**1) Nada de voleibol.** Las citas normales no incluyen cosas de ese tipo. ¡Debían poder salir a otros lados y no interponer esa pasión al deporte!  _ “Lo siento, Santo Balón de Voleibol de Miyagi”.  _ Se dijo mentalmente el más bajito.

**2) Estarían rodeados de parejas.** _ “Quiero ver que hacen las parejas, ¡Yo no sé de estas cosas!”  _ Era lo que había pensado el pelirrojo con tanta euforia la noche anterior.

El mostrador tenía tanto brillo, colores y un olor tan apetitoso desprendía de las tinas de helado en exhibición. Antes de ellos se encontraba una pareja ordenando su pedido, no pudo evitar mirar el hecho que hacia que los tomaran como un par de novios, y era la acción que la chica estaba haciendo. Esta tomaba del brazo mientras se mecía a su lado con una mirada realmente encantadora. Hinata pensó que tal vez sería una buena idea ponerlo en práctica, pero a Kageyama no le parecía igualmente una gran idea.

—¿Qué crees que haces?

—Te abrazo.  —Respondió con inocencia acurrucándose en el brazo del menor mientras avanzaban con la cajera.

—¡Oye…!

 

Tobio iba a responder algo en contra de las acciones del chico, pero la muchacha sobre el mostrador ya les había echado el ojo mirando exactamente la cara de su compañero de equipo apoyada en su hombro estando de puntas. No sabía que era más vergonzoso, el ir yendo con su interés amoroso de empalagoso a su lado en plena vía pública con gestos cursis o la sonrisa de adorabilidad en su máxima expresión que se colaba nada discreta en los labios de la chica que los estaba atendiendo.

—¡Buenas tardes, chicos!  —Dijo la mujer de cabello rojizo en coleta señalando el menú detrás de ella— ¿Qué puedo ofrecerles, par de tórtolos?

 

Olvídenlo. El apodo era lo que más le había avergonzado hasta ahora.

 

—¡Un cono doble con helado de fresa, por favor! —Gritó el más bajito señalando el sabor de helado sin separarse de él.

—¡No te aproveches porque yo pagaré!

—¡¿Eh?! —Un adorable puchero surcó los labios del muchachito del Karasuno que se apretujó más al lado del pelinegro— Kageyamaaaaaaaaaaaa. ¡Andaaaaa!

 

El alargamiento de las vocales no hizo más que estrujar sus neuronas y las risas de la joven de atención ponerlo rojo como camarón cocido. Y el maldito de Hinata siguiéndole el paso con sonrisas.

 

—Está bien, será uno doble. —Respondió bajando la mirada hacia su cartera que abría contando el dinero allí, después de todo, estudiante al fin. Shouyou hizo un ademán de ganador con su brazo.

—¿Y para ti? —Señaló la muchacha hacia él.

—Hmm, creo que pasaré.

—¡Nope! Elige, chico. Yo te invito…—Susurró de vuelta la chica de la heladería guiñándole el ojo a ambos— ...Con una condición.

 

El dúo raro la miró extrañado esperando que hablara, más con curiosidad a lo que dijera que con miedo.

 

—¿Puedo tomarles una foto? ¡Es que son el par más lindo que he visto en días!

 

Eso era algo inesperado para los estudiantes del Karasuno. Aún así terminaron accediendo a petición del pequeño pelirrojo.  _ “¡Será divertido, Kageyama!” _ Había dicho.  _ “¡Y podemos pedirle que nos la pase!” _ Bueno, tenía un punto factible.  O eso es lo que pensaba el chico de ojos azules antes de ver una enorme lente delante de ellos apuntando.

 

—¿Una  _ Canon _ ?

—Oh, ¿Esto? —Señaló la cámara profesional en sus manos— Estudio fotografía. ¿No lo dije?

 

Ambos negaron nerviosos por lo inesperado del caso. Cuando Tobio estuvo a punto de negarse a tomarse la fotografía, el de ojos cafés le tomó esta vez de la mano colocándola en su pecho mientras le observaba con ternura.

 

—¡Son tan tiernos, muchachos!

 

La ignorancia de los dos varones a las palabras de la señorita hacia cuenta de que se perdieron por un momento en su mundo. Múltiples disparos sonaron del aparato cómplice que no dejaba escapar ninguna escena del pequeño momento en que Kageyama miraba con dulzura al idiota que tenía en frente. Hasta que se dio cuenta y miró algo enfadado a la dependienta de la heladería que ya tenía servido su helado en un vaso sencillo. 

La misma ofreció la cámara a la pareja, aunque el más bajito fue quien se apoderó de las fotos que paseaba con la mirada llena de brillo y entusiasmo. ¡Debía tenerlas todas!

En especial la primera, donde ambos se tomaron las manos. La mirada de Kageyama y su pequeña sonrisa podían matarlo tantas veces.  **Necesitaba esa foto.**

 

—Disculpe, ¿Luego me vendería las fotos que tomó? —Preguntó nervioso el antes hiperactivo Shouyou con el lenguaje más propio que pudo hacer. El menor casi suelta la carcajada por la inepta actitud de la carnada definitiva.

—¿Vendértelas? Cielo, si vienes de nuevo con tu novio. ¡Te las daré hasta enmarcadas!

—¡¿N-Novio?!

 

La dupla de jugadores no pudo evitar la explosión dentro de sus cabezas al mencionar esa palabra tan pesada desprenderse de sus bocas, ya que no solo el comentario resultaba vergonzoso, sino que cayeron en cuenta de que todos en la heladería, incluida la fila que se había formado detrás de ellos los observaba con sonrojos y sonrisas bobaliconas colgando en sus mejillas. Los colores brotaron de nueva cuenta haciendo derretir sus postres antes congelados.

Tras ese espectáculo tan penoso y las risas ansiosas de un grupo de chicas (Sólo para ellos era el caso, las muchachas estaban que morían de la emoción) que pasaban por el rumbo ambos corrieron de la mano evadiendo ello. Escapando con sus helados en mano hacia el único lugar privado que sabían estaría disponible para los dos.

* * *

****

El final del día concluyó en exactamente lo mismo de siempre.

Los pases volaban de a poco, los golpes por recibir los saques  _ casi _ letales  (Casi, porque los de “El gran Rey” eran letales, según Hinata) del armador de Karasuno que le dejaban moretones en los antebrazos. Y ni que decir de las palmas que se teñían de rosa de tantos ataques rápidos que practicaban. Sumándole las perlas de sudor que se asomaban en los espacios de piel disponibles a la vista, el par se miró a los ojos suspirando derrotados.

Ahora se encontraban en el campo del viejo Ukai que les había dejado abierto con la condición de que cerraran al terminar su práctica.

No pudieron aguantar una cita sin voleibol.  **Ni una.**

 

—Creo que el voleibol es más lo nuestro. —Replicó el pelirrojo apartando el sudor de su frente, mientras el más alto parecía comérselo con la mirada.

—Al menos lo intentamos.

 

Hinata sonrió con la luna reflejándose en sus blancos dientes, Kageyama no pudo resistirse, su sonrisa era tan encantadora, y debía apagarla de la mejor manera posible. 

Entre quejidos y segundos, el mayor terminó tomándole de la muñeca con esa linda mueca en su rostro exigiendo su ración diaria de besos. Y Tobio estaba en la mayor disposición de dárselos.

 

—Puedo acostumbrarme a esto. —Susurró Shouyou en el mínimo espacio entre sus suaves labios.

—Más te vale que lo hagas, idiota.

—Kageyama…

 

Al final la cita no había resultado tan mala, tal vez hubo incoherencias y momentos vergonzosos de por medio, pero eso lo veías venir si se trataba de Hinata.  Por él, esos ratos valían completamente la pena.

 

 —¿Somos novios?— Un suspiro cómplice del detenimiento de latidos salió dentro de caja torácica. Hinata aún no podía decir esa palabra con tanta soltura, pero la sangre le recorría el cuerpo con esa suave calidez por sus venas. **¿Cómo podías sentirte tan frágil ante una palabra y a la vez tan fuerte, eufórico ante la idea?**

 

El mayor cerró sus ojos tras el pequeño beso en sus labios.

 

—Si. Lo somos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definiciones marcadas durante la lectura:
> 
> *Sagrado Señor del Voleibol/San Balón de Voleibol de Miyagi: Referencias religiosas católica en este caso a el “Sagrado Corazón de Jesús”. Quien me conoce en vida real o ha leído mis escritos sabe que le tiro a lo blasfema y que tengo un lugar en el infierno asegurado. Con Hitler a mi lado (?)
> 
> *Canon: Marca de cámara fotográfica semi profesional y profesional, es de las más populares y tienen mucha variedad. 
> 
>  
> 
> Y esto fue el ¿One-shot?, ¿Drabble? Whateva del momento. Espero les haya gustado de todo corazón la primera cita del par. Yo así lo imagino la neta, ¿Ustedes como lo imaginan? ¡Les invito a opinar! 
> 
> Gracias por sus kudos y bookmarks, me hacen la cuasi autora más feliz del norte de México. ¡Dejen sus comments!
> 
> “If you break my heart then I'll change your mind and I'll do it again. If you play the part then I will play mine and I'll do it again. If we miss the mark if we hold on tight. We'll be there to try it again.”
> 
> “Pretty little girl” de Blink 182. Ando bien retro punk, Tal vez algún día escriba un fanfic de esta rola. Tal vez.
> 
> Ay los vidrios!  
> -Lady


	6. Formal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata y sus vómitos. Kageyama casi calvo del estrés. Multi reacciones del clan de los cuervos locos (Karasuno). Estilo diferente de narración porque quiero y puedo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up all the people!   
> ¿Qué habido por haber, homes? ¡Lamento la mega tardanza! No doy más pausas a su lectura, empezamos con lo mero bueno de este fic.
> 
> Antes de la trama...  
> Aclaración: Haikyuu!! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Haruichi Furudate. Si fuera mío, todos serían homos. Homos del vóley (?)

**Crónicas de homos primerizos**

 6.  **Formal**

 

**Día:** Miércoles de la semana cuatro de estar saliendo. 

**Hora:** Cuarto para las ocho de la noche. 

**Ubicación:** Gimnasio central de la secundaria Karasuno en la prefectura de Miyagi. 

**Motivo/misión:** Anuncio sobre situación sentimental actual del dúo raro.  
  
— ¿Ahora? —Preguntó Hinata sintiendo unos mareos inauditos para la ocasión. No había sentido tanto nervio enrollado en su estómago desde el primer enfrentamiento en el pasado torneo de la liga. 

Ambos estudiantes de primer año habían terminado su parte en el acomodo de los balones dentro del armario del gimnasio, ahora se encontraban en el centro de la duela esperando que todos los integrantes se juntaran para su discurso previo al final del entrenamiento del día. Igual no faltaría mucho tiempo, ya que poco a poco empezaron a juntarse sentandose en el suelo.   
El armador no pudo más que asentir ante la pregunta que tardó en reconocer, intentó darle una sonrisa con el sentido de inspirarle confianza. Sin embargo no hizo más que ponerle nervioso, la curvatura de su boca era todo un espanto a sobremanera. 

—Por favor no sonrías. Me causas pánico, Tontoyama.

—¡¿Qué dijiste, Hinata idiota?!

 

Tobio se abalanzó sobre el mayor con la mera intención de pegarle un coscorrón, que al sentir la suavidad de los mechones anaranjados pasó a ser una caricia prolongada. Inconscientemente sus dedos se enrollaban entre los cabellos de su pareja, siendo este arrullado ante el tacto tan dulce del momento. Sentían venir unas sonrisas en sus rostros al chocar sus miradas. Hasta que el brusco carraspeo de Sawamura los devolvió de golpe a la realidad.

—Oh soberano rey, ¿Podrías dejar de coquetearle a tu  _ reina _ ? —El apodo otorgado por el buen Tsukishima no podía hacerse esperar. Lo gracioso del asunto es que era totalmente aplicable al momento. Las risas del pecoso Yamaguchi y el grupo nada silencioso de segundo no se hicieron esperar, con ello impacientando al capitán.

—¡Silencio! —Sorprendentemente el grito provino del segundo a cargo que tras esa grave voz tosió recuperando la atención— Ya ha terminado la práctica de hoy, solo aguanten unos minutos por las indicaciones del capitán.

 

Sawamura respondió dándose paso en el centro recitando las instrucciones y avisos importantes sobre juegos de práctica posteriores, a punto estuvieron de irse todos, pero el pequeño pelirrojo se abrió paso levantando la mano en búsqueda de atención. Kageyama respiró furtivamente intentando frenar su propio corazón en partes, esto iba a ser difícil. No era para tanto, ¿O sí? ¿Por qué no solo podían esconderlo por siempre? ¿Qué pensarían todos en el instante que revelaran que ahora eran…? 

—… **Novios**. — La voz de Hinata se escuchó tan alta, fuerte y aunque suene increíble, grave. Tanto como el aire retumbando con sedosos estragos en el techo de lámina.

—Así es. Kageyama y yo, somos  **novios** . —Repitió para asegurarse de cubrir el silencio incómodo que recién se había formado. Los colores subieron al rostro de la pareja que no hacía más que evitar contacto visual por el momento, mucho más tratándose de tocarse él uno al otro. No podían más que observar atentos las expresiones de cada uno de sus compañeros de equipo.

—¡Idiota! ¡Quedamos que lo diríamos al mismo tiempo!

—¿¡Q-qué esperabas que hiciera!? ¡Te quedaste congelado y no reaccionabas!

 

Bien, congelemos la escena para a ver de cerca las reacciones individuales de los integrantes del grupo que se encuentran presentes en este torpe escenario, eso sí, ordenando de la persona más rápida a la más lenta en salir del trance. 

 

_ Takeda Ittetsu _

—Bueno... De todas las posibles cosas que presentía. No esperaba escuchar esto. —El profesor tomó la tela de entre sus mangas de la chaqueta deportiva. Mientras soltaba unas risas nerviosas que ocultaban las palabras correctas que estarían por venir— Sin embargo, debo decir que tienen mucho valor y agradecemos su confianza, chicos. ¿No es así,  entrenador ?

 

_ Ukai Keishin _

El rubio teñido salió de su trance personal al escuchar la voz del profesor que requería su total concentración.  _ “¿Qué había dicho el mayor hace rato? Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¡Piensa rápido, Keishin!”  _ Como por arte de magia logró recordar la última frase tras una vista a sus aprendices.

—¡Ah, cierto! Es algo, ¿Interesante? —Replicó esta vez ya con una sonrisa más relajada— Pero que va. Me parece que está bien, muchachos.

 

_ Sugawara Koushi _

_ “Gracias a Dios ha funcionado” _ Pensó dándose porras el armador experimentado del Karasuno, agradeciendo al aire que Ukai hubiera leído sus labios tan correctamente. Ahora era el momento de expresarse bien para devolver el ambiente a su cauce.

—De veras, es increíble. —Comenzó con seriedad aunque cambiando su expresión a una amplia sonrisa tras ver la pinta de susto que traían encima sus compañeros de primero— ¡Es una gran noticia! —Volteó hacia el capitán que recuperó el habla pero no lo suficientemente rápido. Tenía que reaccionar al igual que el otro mayor con físico de señor. Así que decidió optar por algo de brutalidad física.

 

_ Sawamura Daichi _

El impacto atestado de fuerza del codo de Koushi pudo perforarle alguna costilla y arrebatarle el aire, sin embargo pudo verlo venir para aminorar el golpe sintiendo solo una punzada temporal.

—¡Felicidades a ambos! Tengan la confianza de que no les juzgaremos para nada. —El aura nerviosa de los menores se desvaneció casi por completo ante ese alivio momentáneo, después volvió a hacerse presente al chocar con el ceño fruncido del estricto capitán— Pero eso no significa que puedan librarse de entrenamientos, ¡Deberán ser más responsables en ello!

—¡SI! —Respondió el dúo raro curándose del repentino espanto.

 

_ Asahi Azumane _

—¡Auch! —El dolor del “roce” del de cabello gris se vio reflejado en su costado izquierdo. El moreno se ruborizó al ver la atención del pelirrojo y el armador en sus acciones, ganándose las risitas de Tanaka y Nishinoya que recién salían de su modo  _ shock _ , ¿Tal vez debía decir algo coherente? ¿Qué podría decir?— Ni siquiera tenía idea de que fueran gay. —Dijo esto último en voz alta con una voz algo alterada. Sus colores se hicieron más fuertes bajo las mejillas e incluso comenzó a sudar nervioso moviendo sus manos frente a si intentando sacudir su ansiedad— ¡N-no me refiero a que sea algo malo! ¡Al contrario, es bueno que se quieran de esa manera! ¡Y-Y-….!

La pareja de varones atinó a ladear su cabeza con aire pensativo.

—Asahi, cállate. ¡Sólo los estás confundiendo! —Gritaron por lo alto Daichi y Suga en perfecta sintonía.

—¡LO SIENTO! —Finalmente el as del equipo mantuvo silencio al ver una figura frente a él.

 

_ Shimizu Kiyoko _

Mantuvo como pudo su mano firme, colocándola entre la mirada de Azumane y su propio espacio, respiró silenciosamente esta vez regresando sus ojos cubiertos por gafas a la pareja que esperaba ansiosa lo que viniera.  Los ojos de los integrantes del grupo se fijaron en la joven de tercer año que tras ruborizarse un poco, pudo dibujarse entre sus comisuras una pequeña y discreta sonrisa amable.

—Les deseo lo mejor. Felicidades.

_ Casi _ todos los presentes lloraron de la bella —Además de corta— escena, entre aplausos conmovidos el brillo a su alrededor les cautivó. Y cuando decimos  _ casi _ todos, estamos obviando que los estudiantes de primer año, entrenador y profesor no comprendían las acciones del resto del equipo.

 

_ Ennoshita Chikara _

—Ya lo sabía. —Respondió sin alguna intención, de hecho solamente quería sorprender a la mayoría, lo cual hizo con éxito— De hecho, Narita y Kinoshita también lo sospechaban.

Señaló con la mirada al muchacho de segundo de cabello demasiado corto retándoles a negarlo. 

 

_ Kazuhito Narita _

—¿Eh? En realidad me parecían algo obvios. —Colocó la mano bajo su mentón sonriendo a lo bobo recordando los entrenamientos pasados— Más estos días. ¿Verdad, Kinoshita?

 

_ Hisashi Kinoshita _

El chico de cabello claro adoptó la misma posición que sus compañeros apoyando el dorso de su mano con aspecto inteligente audaz.

—De hecho si. Kageyama ahora tiene más tacto con Hinata.

—También se miran más, incluso cuando hacen un cambio de jugador conectan otra vez. —Aprobó el del trio de piel más morena.

—A mi me tocó incluso verlos besarse detrás del edificio del club. —Kinoshita, otra vez.

—¿¡EH!? —Si antes estaban aliviados, ahora sus latidos no les dejaban escuchar nada, lo podían sentir en los oídos el repiqueteo. Kageyama jaloneaba su cabello avergonzado mientras el de cabello naranja se llevaba la mano a los labios, tanta tensión le estaba provocando ganas de vomitar.

—¡Yamaguchi también los vió! —Gritó a lo lejos Ennoshita apegando al menor con el grupo.

 

 

_ Yamaguchi Tadashi _

—¡F-Fue un accidente! —El calor en el rostro del pecoso era tan evidente que en cualquier momento pensaron estallaría en una nube de humo— ¡No era mi intensión!

—¡NO ES TU CULPA!—Esta vez los novios fueron quienes se disculparon haciendo múltiples reverencias frente a los presentes.— Lamentamos que vieran algo así...

—¡No, que va! ¡Felicidades! —Dijo Narita a la par que Kinoshita le daba una palmada a ambos en forma de aliento.

—Solo sean más cuidadosos y pienses donde están varados. —Concluyó el número seis del Karasuno susurrándolo, ganándose una pérdida de alma en el camino de parte de Hinata.

—De casualidad, ¿Alguien más nos vio  así ? —Preguntó esta vez el pelinegro buscando con la mirada que nadie más lo hubiese pillado con las bocas en la masa. Literal.

Una pequeña mano fue alzada lentamente con pena.

 

_ Yachi Hitoka _

Los ojos de todos fueron en su dirección, haciéndola sentir más apenada y ansiosa. Bajó la mirada con algo de sudor frío en la frente, cubriendo sus ojos o más bien escondiéndolos.

—Lo siento, de veras.

**—** No te preocupes… —Soltaron a la vez los muchachos derrotados.

La cara de todos los presentes fue un poema total. Mientras los menores se se encontraban matándose entre ellos por ser tan poco cuidadosos, incluso Yachi los había visto. Oh decepción, y nadie les dijo nada en ese momento. ¿Acaso esperaban el día en que lo revelarían? ¡Incluso los últimos días se habían besado en tiempos más largos! ¿Los habrían visto también ese día?  _ Nada podía ser más vergonzoso. _

 

_ Nishinoya Yuu _

—¡Es hora de que el gran senpai, hable!  
—¿Qué opina, Noya-senpai? —cuestionó Shouyou ansioso, pues la amplia sonrisa del mayor auguraba un buen presagio.  
—¿Eso a quién le importa? ¡Me da mucho gusto que sea correspondido! —Dijo revolviendo su cabello con dulzura como siempre lo hacía— Sin embargo hay un _detalle_  del que quiero asegurarme.

El muchacho de cabello que desencadenaba una guerra contra la gravedad se disponía entre la gente colocando sus manos en la cintura con aspecto serio, fue acercándose a Tobio que en este momento solo quería que la tierra lo devorara. Tomó el hombro del más alto con una mirada tan encrucificadora que Dios sabe como _. “Si las miradas matasen…” _ pensó el de ojos indigo con un aire de nerviosismo.

—Ni se te ocurra hacerle daño a Shouyou.

—¡No lo haría nunca, señor!

—¿Le dijo, “ _ señor _ ” a Nishinoya? —Preguntó en voz baja el profesor Takeda al entrenador.

—Esto me parece una especie de conversación “ Suegro-Yerno ” —Confirmó Ukai con brazos cruzados y aire divertido.

—¡Así se habla, hijo mío! —Noya tomó las manos del menor estrechándolas— ¡Asegúrate de que nunca le falte nada!

—¡Si!

 

Hinata detrás de la escena solo miraba contento. Y más atrás de él, los integrantes del equipo junto a las managers y maestros, reían, lloraban, mostraban un tic ocular o todas en conjunto.  No sabían si Kageyama era lerdo o sólo estaba siguiéndole el juego _.  _

_ " _ _ No es como si importara”  _ Cruzó por el pensamiento del resto del Karasuno.

 

_ Tanaka Ryuunosuke _

—Ahora hablaré yo, como el grandísimo senpai…

—¡No-oh! Yo soy el grandísimo senpai de mi pequeño kohai.—Contradijo el líbero metiendo cizaña mientras abrazaba al pelirrojo, ganándose unas miradas enfurecidas pero bien ignoradas de Kageyama.

—¡No, soy yo!

—¡Yo, maldito pelón!

—¿¡Eh?! ¿¡Buscas pelea, acaso!? —Insertando mirada de disque amenaza callejera.

—¡Atrévete!

—¡BASTA! —Gritó Daichi imponiendo orden de nueva cuenta— Ahora, di lo que tengas que decir, Tanaka.

 

El rematador de ala carraspeó grave ganándose otra vez el silencio lleno de atención, sus rasgos faciales se volvieron serios, tanto que parecía increíble.

—Kageyama, Hinata. —Ambos asintieron en su dirección totalmente concentrados— Yo, estoy feliz de que sean una pareja.

—Gracias, Tanaka-san. —Exclamó el  _ setter  _ con entusiasmo. 

 

Y lo fue por diez segundos ya que, después vino lo interesante.

 

—Solo recuerden cuidarse, igual para cualquier consejo de todo tipo, ¡Estamos nosotros!

—¿Cómo que clase de consejos? —Cuestionó Hinata curioso.

—Pues, lugares  donde se puedan besar sin ser vistos _ ,  _ por ejemplo.

 

La sangre les iba a salir a borbotones un día de estos. Tanta palabrería sin vergüenza no podía ser permitida socialmente. Aún así las carcajadas no faltaron. 

—¡Para todo consejo están sus mayores expertos en el amor! —Continuó el mayor.

—Pero si ustedes no tienen ni idea de nada. —Interrumpió Ennoshita a medias.

—¡Sí, los doctores terapeutas de los sentimientos entran en sesión! —Completó Yuu haciéndose notar.

 

El par de segundo se colocó frente a frente creando una especie de baile, danza o lo que sea que fueran esos movimientos mientras alzaban la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa repetidamente. ¿Celebrando la ocasión? Tal vez. Al menos ya había acabado ese pequeño tormento. Sólo quedaba un miembro más.

 

_ Tsukishima Kei  _

Los minutos en silencio resultaron tortuosos. Miradas fijas buscando un atisbo de emoción, alguna respuesta que revelara el paradero de sus sentimientos o el como reaccionaría, pero en ello solo hubo calma y nada de sonido, más que las respiraciones ansiosas de limpiar cuestiones.

El rubio no hizo más que asentirles a ambos compañeros de equipo con una neutra expresión que al final pasó a ser una socarrona sonrisa de lado.

—¿Qué esperan que diga? Que los insulte todos los días no significa que odie a los homosexuales.

—Hmmm… Ya veo.

—Vaya… Tsukishima no es tan malo después de todo… —Dijo el boquifloja número diez.

—Yo solo los insulto por su idiotez diaria. Es demasiado divertido verles la cara de estúpidos, aunque eso no requiere mucho esfuerzo que digamos.

—¿¡Qué dijiste!?

—Además de estúpidos sordos, ya valió. —Pensó en voz alta acomodando sus lentes con aire calculador— Ahora si serán rey y reina.

—¡Hasta coordinan en sus gritos! —Mencionó Tadashi entre risitas como todos.

—Cállate, Yamaguchi.

—Lo siento, Tsuki.

 

Todo el espectáculo concluyó con los menores del grupo cargándose a insultos y ceños fruncidos por demás ante el tacto tan sutil de Tsukishima al insultar.  **Fin del análisis tras la noticia.**

**Resultado de la misión: Exitoso.**

* * *

 

 

 

Los cuervos menores del grupo son ahora más libres, ya sus amigos más cercanos saben y eso es un peso menos a su vida llena de escondites. Todos fueron moviéndose tras cerrar la enorme puerta del gimnasio, unos avanzaban más rápido, normalmente era el par que ahora caminaba despacio. Aun no podían bajar la sangre de sus mejillas, la tensión de sus cuellos, ni el peso de sus pies. Además Hinata estrechaba como podía la bicicleta a su lado, Tobio al ver imposible el tomarle la mano optó por abrazar sus hombros con su brazo, esto lo hizo sonreír por lo bajo recargando su cabeza en la clavícula del armador.

—Shouyou, ¡Ten cuidado de ese muchacho! ¡No dejes que te haga cosas que no quieras! —El grito provino de Nishinoya que saltaba desde lejos llamando la atención del pelinegro y la carnada.

—Kageyama, ¡Defiende tu honor y a tu hombre! ¡Haznos sentir los _senpais_ más orgullosos de la región! —Reclamó esta vez el pelón Tanaka.

—¡NO, NO, NO! ¡DE JAPÓN!

—¡DEL MUNDO! ¡CUIDALO O TE PARTIRÉ EL ROSTRO!

 

Aunque no se salvarían nunca de esos comentarios inapropiados para el momento, incluso ya los veían venir. Ah, estos compañeros y su sobreprotección.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradeciendo nuevamente sus comentarios en review, kudos o PM.   
> ¡Siempre son bien recibidos al igual que sus follows y favs! Espero seguir escribiendo cosas homos de los homos más homos y que les siga gustando, y pues el año nuevo viene, con ello más ideas en forma de escrito y muchas cosas más.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en el 2018!


	7. Almuerzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Locuras típicas de novia cursi. Kageyama y sus sorpresas locas. No hay tanta advertencia. HUE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up all the people!  
> Ya saben de que lado roza la trusa… Ok ya, basta de mi léxico tan regional(?) ¡Habemus otro capitulo más de nuestros homos novatos ya formales más fabulosos del fandom! Esta vez es más corto, pero es porque de repente hecho más rollo en unos que otros porque la situación lo amerita.
> 
> Antes de la trama...  
> Aclaración: Haikyuu!! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Haruichi Furudate. Si fuera mío, todos serían homos. Homos del vóley (?)

—¡Hey, Kageyama!

Los alaridos de la carnada de Karasuno le hicieron perder el hilo de la conversación mental que llevaba consigo mismo. En el marco de la puerta Hinata le sonreía mientras sostenía un paquete envuelto en un pañuelo detrás de él. Tobio se puso de pie comprendiendo la señal y tomó su caja de almuerzo de igual manera para acompañarlo.

Ambos corrieron en una competencia espontánea al conectar miradas, la meta fue la azotea, lugar donde habían empezado a comer durante el receso desde el lunes pasado. Entre pataleos, empujones y roces agresivos en el umbral de la puerta, el dúo de raros puso su peso recargado en la pared hasta sentarse en la sombra del pequeño techo, el ambiente era realmente agradable y fresco.

Abrieron sus bentos hechos en casa, agradeciendo por la comida antes de dar un bocado.

 

—Di, ¡ _"Ah"_! —Shouyou sostenía entre sus palillos una pieza de rollo envuelta en huevo frente a la boca del pelinegro.

—Ni pienses que voy a hacer eso, idiota.

—Pero, eso hacen los novios. Se dan de comer a veces.

—¿Es en serio? —El más bajo alzó sus hombros tratando de ser condescendiente— ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

—De nadie.

—No te creo, pensar no es lo tuyo. —Respondió Tobio dando en el clavo, su novio apartó la mirada haciendo como quien no quiere la cosa— Bien, si no me dices no comeré nada.

—Entonces no lo hagas.

—Ni siquiera mi almuerzo.

—No es mi problema.

—Y si no como nada no voy a rendir bien en la práctica, ni te levantaré el balón-

—¡Bien, ya entendí! —Los estribos del pelirrojo eran tan fáciles de doblegar a veces. Sus mejillas se tornaron algo rosadas mientras jugaba con sus dedos ansiosamente, intentando apartar la vergüenza del momento con ellos— Es que hoy escuché que eso hacen los novios.

—¿De quién lo escuchaste?

—Del círculo de chicas con el que me llevo.

—¿Saben que somos... —El menor sudó frío tan solo al pensar en los rumores de pasillo. En realidad no pensaba que sería siempre un secreto, sin embargo aún no se sentía completo y listo para que el resto de la población en su preparatoria se enterara o más bien no tenía idea de si estaba preparado.—  ...eso?

—¿Novios? No creo, nunca he dicho nada. —Tras un beso en la mejilla del apenado armador terminó por reírse— ¿Debería decirlo?

—Como quieras. —Soltó Kageyama encogiéndose ante el dulce contacto del chico, ahora pensó en las ventajas de que todos supieran que el bloqueador pequeño del Karasuno era suyo en su totalidad— Nada más me importaba que lo supiera el equipo. —No pudo evitar recordar el escenario al que habían enfrentado hace unos días. Tragó saliva recordando las amenazas de sus _senpais_ de segundo año tan sobre protectores.

 

El bocado de rollo volvió a ponerse en sus labios.

—Dije que no lo haría.

—"Si no me dices no comeré nada." —Citó astutamente el número diez— Te dije lo que querías saber, ahora di _"ah”_.

 

Con el ceño fruncido y los mofletes rojos, como pudo logró abrir su boca engullendo el bocadillo. En realidad estaba muy bueno, igual estaba seguro que la madre del muchacho habría hecho el almuerzo.

 

—¿Era tan difícil? —Tobio no respondió, solo se giro para seguir comiendo su almuerzo con esmero, hasta que cayó en cuenta de que se había olvidado de algo relevante en su rutina habitual.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Olvidé comprar algo.

—Ten. —Shouyou tomó de su recipiente en un apartado una cajita de cartón con un popote a un lado. Lo puso en las manos del más alto— No sabía que sabor de leche te gustaría, espero no haberme equivocado.

 

Hinata podía ser tan complicado de complacer si se lo proponía, pero de igual forma no es como si fuera a quejarse de sus caprichos, ni de esa expresión que le demandaba ser comido a besos. Justo como ahora lo hacía chocando sus labios en su comisura.

Kageyama terminó recostándose en el regazo de su pareja bebiendo su leche de vainilla de la pajilla con tranquilidad, dejando allí mismo a un pobre chico con la mirada perdida entre sonrisas.

Almorzar juntos se convirtió en la segunda actividad favorita del armador.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por dejar sus comentarios, no puedo quejarme de ello, me agrada escribir para ustedes y que se tomen el tiempo de leer. ¡Dejen comments o mensajes con su opinión y hasta mencionen que más les gustaría leer sobre este par! Estoy abierta a sugerencias.
> 
>  
> 
> ¿Qué tenemos para hoy randomfrecuencia?  
> “Qué mis ojos son estrellas, qué mi risa es la más bella, qué todos mis atributos son perfectos para él. Qué si fuera un retratista, qué si fuera un buen artista, yo sería su Mona Lisa y hasta un tango de Gardel…”  
> “Tú no eres para mí” de Fanny Lu. Sin comentarios, la canción random del día ha hablado.
> 
> Ay los vidrios!  
> -Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Y con este pedacito, empezará el trayecto de algo bonito. O eso espero.  
> La verdad me dio por querer crear una historia de cómo dos idiotas como estos podrían ser pareja, digo súmale la inexperiencia en el campo del amorsh al ámbito de ser gay. ¡Toda una travesía!
> 
> Les dejo la canción random del día  
> "One, two, three. One, two, three three. From the chandelliiiiier, from the chandellieeeeeeeeeeeer!" No me sé la letra, solo esa parte. Hue.   
> Ay los vidrios!
> 
> -Lady


End file.
